Let Me Be Your Hero
by KitsunesMask
Summary: Songfic to Hero by Enrique Iglesias. Cell returns. G/V


_**I do not own Dragonball Z or the lyrics 'Hero' in which inspired the story.**_

**Let Me Be Your hero**

_Would you dance, if I asked you to dance?_

_Would you run, and never look back?_

_Would you cry, if you saw me crying?_

_Would you save my soul tonight?_

The young, black haired girl let a sigh escape her lips. It had only taken her father a few seconds to laugh off her obvious discomfort. "My baby girl has no reason to be sad!" he boomed to his new followers that had congregated around the pair as soon as the stepped out of their home. "Her father just saved the world!"

The fans laughed along with him as they entered the restaurant that had already seemed crowded with celebrators. Videl dared a quick glance up at her father. The boastful grin he had gotten since the World Martial Arts Tournament was plastered to his face. If she didn't know any better, she would have said it had gotten even more arrogant. If possible.

As they walked together through the doors a silence swept across the restaurant. Videl, feeling that all eyes were on them, looked up to see the wide eyes of the other customers. But from the corner of her eye, she saw a table in the far corner. A table of people whose eyes looked wearily. Sullen. This group didn't look at her father admiringly the way everyone else did and when the cheering started, they turned away and talked amongst themselves.

As the night went on, Videl found that she wished she was given the option to stay at home more and more. She had gravitated toward the dance floor. The different colored lights flashed as she looked around. The fast paced music had some of the customers dancing like there was no tomorrow. She kept stealing glances at the far corner table. Sometimes they would notice her looking which caused her to look away. But this time they were poking fun at the younger boy in the group. A boy about her age with jet-black hair and eyes of coal to match. As he sighed she looked away looking for something else that may hold her attention. Keeping t away from them.

"Excuse me."

The voice was so sudden. Coming from behind her. She figured it was a reporter as they had been filtering in. That or another random stranger that wanted to talk to her because of her father. Stranger, this was true, but it was no camera, or fan's face she saw when she turned. It was the coal-eyed boy from the table.

"Would you mind… Well I mean… Would you like to dance?"

Videl smiled hearing the nervousness in his voice. It was the first time that night that someone was paying attention to her because it was her. Videl. Not the hero's daughter. Just as they were going to start dancing to the fast pace, it slowed down. Videl looked around and saw the once crazy dancers calm, as they swayed with their partner. Videl looked back to the boy. His head was slightly lowered, and in the light she could make out the rosy tint that had found its way onto his cheeks. She smiled softly putting her arms around his neck. Nervously, he placed his hands on her waist. She noted to herself that his hands were sweaty. There was a wolf whistle that surprisingly came from the corner table. Either from the bald man or the black haired, scar faced one. Their actions caused the boy to look down embarrassed again. Videl thought it was kind of cute. When he looked up, she offered him a soft smile. One in which he returned.

"You guys in the corner," she started glancing over at the watching adults. "You all don't look like you're out celebrating. You all don't seem all that happy."

He looked at her for a moment rearranging the words in his head. "It is a celebration." He said slowly. "For the defeat of Cell sure, but in the end we lost someone very important to us."

She heard the sadness in his tone. His eyes were down cast and she wondered what was going through his head. Still she couldn't just like him be sad and not try to comfort him. She needed some way to cheer him up. She rested her head on his chest and pulled herself in closer to hug him tightly as they danced.

"I'm very sorry." She said quietly.

Videl didn't pull away however. Even after he stopped dancing because of the shock he got when she hugged him. Videl found she liked being close to this stranger. She growled lightly when she heard her father yell.

"What's this?" he roared, making Videl pull away to look coolly at her father. "No baby of mine is going to even think of dancing with a scrawny looking weakling. From now on you can only be with boys stronger then me."

And so began her father's rule. Videl mustered up the dirtiest look she could possible make at the time. It softened when she looked away from Mr. Satan, and back to the boy whose eyes looked away from Mr. Satan in annoyance.

"It sure was nice to meet you." He said looking to Videl with a smile before turning to the already leaving group.

"Wait!" she called. "I didn't get to ask you your name."

He offered her a grin. "It's Gohan. Son Gohan."

"Gohan." She repeated liking the way it sounded. "My name is Videl."

"Videl." He mumbled to himself. "Maybe we'll meet again Videl." He said before running off to join the exiting group. Videl sighed and went to sit down at the far corner table. Away from the celebrating customers. She sat were she saw Gohan had been sitting and rested her head in her arms.

_Would you tremble, if I touched your lips?_

_Would you laugh? Oh please tell me this_

_Now would you die, for the one you love?_

_Hold me in you arms, tonight_

Videl looked at one of the city's more gutsy crime lords with determination to bring him in. Her eyes shifted from his to his followers that were beginning to surround her. One on eight. The odds wouldn't be looking down on her favorably, but vide had confidence in herself. She sunk into her fighting stance and smiled to herself.

"You have no room for such arrogance my sweet." The boss said making a hand gesture. A universal gesture that said 'Get her'.

Videl was handling herself very well. But as they got smart and moved in all at once, she soon found herself overwhelmed. She managed to knock a few away making it easier on her. She got control of the situation again after knocking the thugs out. Now it was the boss's turn. She sunk back into her stance with the boss following suit, but a sneer spread across his face. She didn't notice the gun behind her leveled at her head. She began to charge the boss. Her eyes widened when she heard the gun shot go off. She waited, knowing it had been aimed at her but it never came. She looked at the boss and saw the annoyance and rage mixed with fear on his face and realized what had saved her. Saiyaman. The city's very own superhero. She heard a yelp behind her. Most likely from the thug. Then she felt his presents next to her.

"Are you alright Miss. Videl?" he asked in his fake superhero voice.

"I'm perfectly fine." Videl said turning her attention back to their current opponent. She however was musing to herself about Saiyaman had a knack of showing up just in time.

The boss charged, going for Videl knowing she was the better choice between the two. Videl braced herself for her oncoming opponent. He sent punch after punch but she managed to dodge all of them. Getting annoyed, the boss pulled out a knife and slashed at her. She staggered away from him clutching her arm with an icy glare leveled at him. Saiyaman took this time to enter the fry. He charged with blinding speed at the now laughing man. With a solid punch the air was pushed from his lungs causing him to double over. Saiyaman kneed his chin pushing him back up before sending another punch causing the man to fly in the direction of the police. With him out of the way, Saiyaman rushed over to Videl.

"Are you alright?" he asked in a concerned tone, voice no longer fake.

Videl looked down at her arm pulling her hand away from her bicep, noticing how sticky it felt. It wasn't a long cut really. Only maybe two inches. But it was deep. Before she could protest, Saiyaman had her in his arms and had taken off.

"What are you doing?" she questioned.

"The ambulance wasn't there." He pointed out. "I'm taking you to the hospital."

She didn't ask any more questions. She didn't protest. She allowed him to fly her away. She scolded herself for being to slow to avoid the man's slash. Saiyaman was scolding himself as well. For almost being to late, and for not stepping in to protect her from the criminal's blade.

"Stupid." He muttered to himself.

"Excuse me?" Videl questioned looking up at him thinking he was talking to her.

"Sorry." He said. "Talking to myself."

Videl quirked an eyebrow and looked up at him questioningly. He looked down at e but didn't say anything.

_I can be your hero, baby_

_I can kiss away the pain_

_I will stand by you forever_

_You can take my breath away_

Videl slumped into her bed thinking about what happened that day. About Saiyaman. She had thought that he was just some masked moron that wanted publicity, but as time went on she realized that he truly cared about the people he was protecting. Saiyaman wasn't really that bad of a character. She he is goofy, but he's a damn god fighter. Videl was not going to deny that fact. She just wished he would reveal to her who he was. She had almost gotten it but alas her seemingly foolproof plan had failed her. She turned to her side with a sight. Her eyelids felt like thousand pound weights. She let them slid down as she felt sleep pulling her.

When she opened her eyes again, she found she was in the arms of a boy around the age of eleven or twelve. She herself as a little girl again. She looked up at the boy's face as he was a head taller then she, but found that it was blurred and as hard as she tried to make anything out, she was never successful. He spun her around and when he pulled her back in, they were both older. She remembered dancing with this boy. It had been seven years ago and as time went on she had forgotten more and more about him. She remembered what it felt like to dance with him. To hug him. She tried her hardest to pull it back to her. She had told him her name, so he must have told her his. She looked back up at his face. She imagined he was smiling not that she could tell if he was or not. He knelt down and pressed his lips gently to her cheek. It was strange because she couldn't even see them.

Videl's eyes opened slowly. She looked over at the clock that sat on her bedside table. 2:13 it blinked. She grumbled to herself turning over to her other side. However she couldn't fall back asleep. Her mind was to busy trying to put the puzzle together.

_Would you swear, that you'll always be mine?_

_Or would you lie? Would you run and hide?_

_Am I in to deep? Have I lost my mind?_

_I don't care you're here tonight_

Videl couldn't believe she found herself back in the arms of Saiyaman. He had scolded her about letting her arm heal before she goes back to fighting. She had brushed it off and when he offered her a flight home she agreed. She noted how he held her close for questioning in the future.

"Miss. Videl." he said breaking the silence. There was a small smile on his face.

"Yes?"

"I need your help." He said.

This sparked her interest. What would Saiyaman need her help with? "Oh? What with."

"Well when I was younger, me my mom and our friends went out to celebrate the defeat of Cell," He started.

Videl groaned on the inside thinking she knew where this was going.

"And that night I met this girl."

Videl stopped her mental noises, and looked up at him. Had he been the boy?

"My friends thought she was strange because kept looking over at us. I thought they were crazy. The girl had silky black hair that fell down her back and blue eyes the color of the clear sky. It took some teasing before I actually walked up to her to ask the to dance. She was so nice. I fell in love with her the moment I saw her that night. I told her we might meet again. It took awhile, but we did."

"You are the boy from that night seven years ago." Videl gasped. He gave a nod and a smile

Hesitantly, Videl moved her hands to his helmet. He made no move to stop her. She gently pulled off the helmet he wore to conceal his identity. Her breath caught in her throat as she looked into his face. Spiky black hair that seemed to stand on end with soft, coal black eyes to match. Gohan.

~~~~ ( ( Flashback ) ) ~~~~

"_It sure was nice to meet you." He said looking to her with a soft smile before starting over to the group._

"_Wait!" Videl called to him. "I didn't get to ask you your name." she said. _

_He sent her a grin. "It's Gohan. Son Gohan."_

~~~~ ( ( End Flashback ) ) ~~~~

"Gohan." Videl said softly to herself as he landed.

He smiled again. "I wasn't sure if you remembered me." He said. "It took me awhile to see you again but you didn't seem to know who I was."

Videl's mouth hung open at a loss of words. "But I meant every word I said." He bent down and placed a soft kiss oh her lips. She closed her yes and after a moment, he pulled away.

"Goodnight Videl." He said taking off into the setting sun.

_I can be your hero, baby_

_I can kiss away the pain_

_I will stand by you forever_

_You can take my breath away_

Videl sat next to Sharpner, ignoring his attempts to get her to go out with him. She would often times glance over at the empty seat that had been occupied by Gohan. He hadn't been coming to school lately. The teacher had said he would be out for some time, though she never mentioned what for. Every time the door opened she would perk up thinking it would be him but it never was. She didn't understand how he could tell her something like that, that he loved her, and then just drop off the face of the Earth. It annoyed her sure. Even if her words got stuck in her throat, she would have found a way to convey the message. Just as soon as she saw him again. She hoped he was okay. That's when it started. A loud noise erupted from the TV interrupting the news they had been watching. Even louder screams ripped threw the air as people went into a panic. With a cool smile, Cell's image appeared on the TV.

"Gohan." He said. There was silence as Everyone's heads snapped toward the TV. "You and I have some unfinished business. This time it will not be I going to hell but you."

What was Cell talking about? What was going on and what business did Gohan have with the monster? Cell disappeared from the screen in an instant. From out of nowhere, Videl felt a presents behind her. By the looks of the others faces, frozen with fear, she knew it wasn't a good one. She dared turning to see who or what was behind her. Her jaw fell open slowly as she tried to move away. Cell's hand clamped onto her wrist and in front of the class he vanished again reappearing on the TV.

"I suppose I'll use this as a reward for you Son." Cell spat. "Come now to our battle site, and I may spare her."

His broadcast cut out leaving the people stunned and scared. The news reporters started shouting for the crew to get moving to get to the Cell games site as fast as possible. The TV screen turned black.

~~~~ ( ( … ) ) ~~~~

Videl had never been one to let her fear show. She couldn't help but let it etch itself onto her face. A TV crew had arrived but they kept their distance.

"Let her go." Came a cold voice.

Gohan's eyes were no longer soft and warm, but cold and hard as he sent an icy glare at Cell. Cell obliged and released her. She ran over to Gohan about to ask him what the hell he was planning.

"Videl go to safety." He said simply not looking away from the being in front of him.

She didn't want to leave him there to fight the monster but she knew she would be of no help.

"Prepare yourself boy."

_I can be your hero, baby_

_I can kiss away the pain, oh yeah_

_I will stand by you, forever_

_You can take my breath away_

"Gohan!" Videl called looking around frantically for him as the dust that had been sent up because of attacks of Cell and Gohan colliding. From the screams, she had guessed Cell had lost as he had yelled about how it was impossible. "Gohan!"

There was a moan. She looked down and a few yards in front of her lay his tossed body. Scared, she started to him before running. She dropped to her knees next to him with a hand clapped over her mouth. She regained composer and grabbed his shoulder to flip him over. She ignored his pain filled grunts and finally got him onto his back.

"Videl?" he asked as a smile found its way to his face. "You okay?"

"Me?" she asked disbelievingly. "What about you?" She went to wipe the stray tears that fell down her eyes but as she touched her face she felt the warm stickiness. She pulled it away and saw the blood that rolled down her fingers. She looked back down, breath getting caught in her throat again. His right arm lay at his side at an angle nowhere near natural. The only thing keeping it attached to his body was a small piece of skin and even now she could she his fingers were stiff and a purplish shade began to creep its way down from the tips. She brushed her fingers against the palm. There were traces of heat but it was growing cool to the touch.

She knew how it happened. In a last ditch effort to protect her and the news crew, who had been inching closer to the fight, Gohan threw himself in the path of one of Cell's attacks. Videl remembered how the young reporter looked like she was going to hurl as blood splattered on the camera lens and ground.

"Gohan what do I do?" Videl asked.

He was finding it harder to keep his eyes open. Even harder to form coherent words. This time against cell was worse then the first time.

"Gohan please stay awake. Someone will come to help." Videl said even though she could hear the uncertainty in her own voice. "Please." She whispered. "I love you." She looked down into his eyes thinking he was to out of it at the time. She kissed him gently as tears leaked slowly from her eyes. As she pulled away, he managed a smile as well. "I love you too Videl." He slurred before something caught his attention.

"Krilln. Picllo." He slurred with a lopsided grin.

"Hey kid. Great fight." The shorter of the two said with a worried smile.

"We need to get you to the look out quickly." The taller, strange green man said walking over picking him up carefully. Videl was about to protest but the man took off and she was left.

"Would you like to come?"

Videl looked over and saw the shorter man looking at her. She nodded her head quickly. He walked over and wrapped his arm around her waist before taking to the sky.

_I can be your hero. I can kiss away the pain_

_And I will stand by you, forever_

_You can take my breath away_

_You can take my breath away_

As Gohan looked up, he saw a blurry face above him. As he blinked, the face became clearer and he smiled sleepily. She returned it with a soft one of her own before it was replaced with worry again.

"How are you feeling?" Videl asked.

"Fine." He said with a yawn. "Hungry."

Videl let out a snort as she rolled her eyes. But even if he said this it still didn't' make her feel any better. She couldn't help but lean over and hug him tightly like he would disappear or something.

"I was so worried Gohan." She said quietly with a few tears.

"Gosh I wish you wouldn't cry Videl." Gohan said.

When she let go, he pushed himself up.

"You're going to be everyone's hero now." She said. "Now that they know it was actually you who killed Cell. The delivery boy."

"I don't care." he said simply.

Videl quirked an eyebrow in question. He smiled.

"You're the only one that matters to me."

_An' I can be your hero._


End file.
